Sky & Soler: Destinies Intertwined
by Solerwolf21
Summary: Sky and Soler two different hedgehogs fated to meet on another to help save the other's world. Join us as we tell the tale of a one in a lifetime meeting and the adventure they took together. This is a collab with NintendoSegaHasbroFan so his OC's belong to him while Soler belongs to me. Hope you guys enjoy!


_**Prologue Part 1: The Nightmare**_

 _Wonder where I am this time?_ He thought. The white hedgehog looked around his surrounding but saw nothing but darkness. He sighed,

 _Well, at least it's not the first time._ As he looked around he could feel the darkness shifting around him. Then he started to hear voices but they sounded like they were panicking or were in danger.

"Sky no! _"_ He looked behind himself to see no one.

"Blitz don't quit! Not now!" Another voice shouted. Again he looked around but saw no one.

"Hello?" he called out to no one. He then heard a big boom and he started to shake like an earthquake was happening. He looked around and could see that there was some image before him. It was extremely blurry but he could at least make out figures battling something or someone. He saw eight figures all together but could make out any specific details.

"Soler above you!" a different voice said. He was surprised to hear his own name being shouted, but as he looked at the image he could make out a white blur that ducked from an attack.

 _Ok, this is all too weird. I gotta focus to see what I'm fighting and who I'm with._ Soler thought. He began to try and focus on the being they were fighting and slowly was getting less blurry and more detailed. But right when he was going to be able to make out the face of the attacker a set of red eyes and mouth shot out of the image followed by an ear-splitting screech.

Soler shot up in his bed sweating bullets as he caught his breath. He looked around to see he was in his room in New Mobotropolis. He looked out the window to see it was still dark out as the stars lit of the sky. He sighed and wiped off some of the sweat from his brow from the strange dream.

 _What the hell was that dream about?_

* * *

Though Soler wasn't the only to experience this dream as another hedgehog in another dimension had the same dream as he shot up from his bed with his hand on his head.

"Whoa… that dream what?" However, that's when his spirit guide Athena appeared in front of him looking worried.

"Sky? Whats wrong? I heard a scream and came back to check on you." Sky was still very frightened from the dream with the battle and that strange attacker only in his dream the attacker had black eyes instead of red. Sky just shook his head.

"Sorry about that Athena… it was… It was just a crazy dream was all." He said. He looked out the window of his house and saw the sun starting to rise and then just jumped out of bed. He then tossed on his shoes, jacket, and gloves then opened the door.

Athena knowing what he was doing just crossed her arms. "Are you going out for early morning exercise?" She asked. Sky just nods.

"Yeah, I need the workout plus as they say. Early bird gets the worm." He said as he closes the door and walks outside. He then smells the fresh air and sighs.

"I might not know what that dream was about but something tells me things are about to get a whole lot more interesting." He said as he turned and started running forward going wherever he pleased. However little did he know someone was waiting for his departure. He then smirks,

"Perfect with that light blue hedgehog plus the other blue pincushion out for there runs. This makes this the perfect time to attack."

The shadow then hits a button. "ORBOT, CUBOT PREPARE THE FLEET. WE STRIKE NOOOOWWW!" He shouts through the intercom

NSH: Well there we go huh Solerwolf? A great start to a corporation story.

SW21: Yep yep short and sweet. It gets everyone right into the plot and leaves them wanting a bit more. So, guys, this is NSH's and myself collab story were doing. How long it will be I don't know but I can promise ya we'll give it our all with each chapter we write.

NSH: You got that right Soler and let me just say I am honored to be working with you on this and we can promise you guys are in for the ride of your lives.

SW21: It's a pleasure to write with ya too. Anywho this has been Solerwolf

NSH: And NintendoSegaHasbroFan

BOTH: OUT!


End file.
